Naruto, Female of Konoha
by FatalWolf117
Summary: AU Naruto grew up hated by everyone in Konoha, but she never understood why. Follow her as we learn of her story and struggles. First chapter and half of the second chapter has been edited. the rest will be finished soon, then the story shall continue on.
1. A young girl in Konoha

Naruto grew up hated by everyone in the hidden village of Konoha, but she never understood why. Follow her as we learn of her story pairings to be decided( sorry i'm not good at summaries)

So this is my first fan fic ever, so sorry if it isn't that great. I'm open to suggestions for pairings but remember, this is going to be a female Naruto story.

Naruto, currently 7, was walking through the streets of Konoha, bored out of her mind. She had just got done having some pork ramen at her favorite place ever, Ichiruka Ramen. Deciding that there would be nothing else to do this evening, began walking back towards her apartment. On her way she noticed the villagers were staring at her again. This gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, the villagers all hated her and sometimes attacked her while calling her names such as monster, demon, and other cruel things for no apparent reason.

While she was walking, she heard a few noises behind her. When she turned around she saw a crowd of villagers following her and her feeling of unease increased.

"Why don't we make sure this demon won't trouble us any more!" One of the villagers said in a low and evil sounding voice.

Another villager hissed, "Yeah, lets make sure this time the monster gets what she deserves!" And with that the crowd cheered in agreement.

At this Naruto realized what was going to happen to her if she didn't make a quick escape, so she turned and bolted up the street, running as fast as her legs would carry her. The crowd of fifteen or so villagers quickly began to pursue Naruto through the streets.

After about twenty minutes of chase, Naruto came to a dead end. She turned and looked to find some place to hide, but there was nothing but a single trashcan. She could hear the villagers gaining on her so she quickly decided that she was going to hide in the trash.

She was halfway into the trashcan when she heard the villagers stop. "Well looky here, nowhere else to run you monster!" one of them yelled.

She closed her eyes and waited for the beating to begin. She was used to this treatment but hated it so much. The villagers surrounded her and proceeded in punching and kicking the young and defenseless little girl. After what seemed to be an hour of beatings, the villagers finally seemed satisfied and walked away. Naruto couldn't believe the amount of pain she was in. She was badly bruised and suffered from a few broken ribs and a broken arm. She tried moving but she just hurt too much and decided to just lay there. She began to feel rain drops on her while she just laid there in the middle of the road. Her vision started to blur in and out as she slowly drifted from the world of the conscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the brightness. She slowly stretched and it was about that time that she remembered the painful events from the night before when she tried to move. She was in much better condition, but her ribs still hurt when she breathed. She finally mustered up the strength to stand and head out for some ramen. She slowly made her way to Ichiruka and ordered ten bowls of Pork ramen. The old man just stared at her , and noticed that for once, she was silent which was highly unusual. That is when he noticed the bruises and realized why she must be in this gloomy mood. He just frowned and felt sorry for the young girl.

When Naruto finally was finished with her bowls of ramen, she stood up to pay when the old man just smiled and said, "Its on me today Naruto! Ill see you again later today I assume?"

"Yeah, you bet! Arigato!" she said with a smile then walked away, with her spirits lifted.

Naruto lived a hard life, but tried very hard to not let it bother her. She just wanted people to acknowledge her and not hate her. So she decided that she was going to become a ninja--not only that but she was going to become Hokage someday!

Well thats all for the first Chapter, sorry if it seems a bit short. Ill be doing a time skip towards the academy days right before the genin test. I am open to team suggestions, and also pairings you all would like to see! Please, constructive criticism is allowed, I want to make the best story possibly for all of you readers. So tell me what you think of the story so far, and who you would like to see paired with who, and who would you like on Naruto's Genin team, also who would you like as their Sensei. Please Please Please review, it would mean so much to me! I hope to be updating often, so give me what you think of new teams and such so I can began writing the next chapter!


	2. Old Man Hokage and the young Woman

**A/N **So, New Chapter, sorry still no time skip yet. I really want to get a few more reviews and such with what the teams should be before I time skip to Genin test and such. So please please please PLEASE read and review. It would mean the world to me!! Thanks and enjoy the new chapter

* * *

Naruto rolled out of bed and let out a little yawn while rubbing her eyes, 'Wow, 11 o'clock already?'  
After getting up she got in the shower and brushed her teeth. Once she had put on her ragged clothes, she walked into the kitchen to look for some ramen. When she opened up her cupboard, she stared in disbelief. 'I can't believe that I'm out of food already...' Her stomach was growling but it looked like she wasn't going to be getting any food for a while seeing as how she was out of money. 

She walked back to her room and looked at the calendar. When she saw that it was October 1st, she smiled. "Looks like it's time to pay the old man a visit!" She ran out the door and started to walk off when she realized that she didn't even lock her door. She turned around, quickly corrected her mistake and began her walk towards the Hokage's tower.

While walking she got the usual nasty stares and name calling, but she didn't really mind too much right now. She was going to go see the old man who was the only person in the entire village that really didn't hate her. That alone was enough to keep her mind off of the nasty comments. A few villagers threw some rocks but only one or two hit her. She began to jog and that seemed to solve the problem. She never really understood why the villagers treated her like they did, but that made her desire to be acknowledged even stronger.

On her way to the Hokage's office she passed a very familiar smell. She came to a stop, tilted her head up a bit and sniffed the air. 'mmmm ramen...' Her stomach growled loudly and she remembered that she didn't eat any breakfast. She pulled out her little frog purse from her pocket and opened it. When she saw that it was empty she frowned. She'd forgotton that she was completely out of money. She sighed realizing she would just have to wait till later on and continued on towards the Hokage tower dead set on not letting anything else distract her.

* * *

When she got to the Hokage tower, she was met by two chuunin's. 

"Halt, what business do you have here?" stated a tall brown haired man.

"I am here to see the old man!" stated Naruto with a smirk. "Care to let me through?"

The two Chuunin looked at each other then one of them noticed the whisker marks on the young girl's cheeks. He remembered who this girl was and said, "Naruto right? Hokage-Sama said that you would be stopping by sometime today. Go on up." said the chuunin with long black hair.

Naruto smiled warmly at him and walked through the doors and up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. As soon as she was out of earshot the brown haired chuunin looked confused. "Why did you let that little demon through?" he seethed.

The other chuunin, without looking at his companion said, "The Hokage specifically told me to let the girl with her description through, and I have no intention of disobeying Hokage-Sama's orders."

The other chuunin shrugged and they continued on with their duties.

* * *

Naruto got to the door and was about to knock when she heard voices. One of which was the old man but the other one seemed to be a female's. She put her ear to the door to try and hear what the old man and this woman were talking about. As soon as she did this she heard the old man say, " Naruto, its rude to eavesdrop. Come on inside." 

'How does he do that?' Naruto thought to herself while opening the door. When she got inside she looked towards the old man who was sitting behind his desk and taking a puff on his pipe. The other voice belonged to a woman with purple hair in a ponytail which was clipped up so it was almost like a fan in the back sticking up above her head. From the back all it looked like she was wearing was a tan trenchcoat and some ninja boots.

Naruto walked in, staring at the woman wondering and who she was. The Hokage smiled at Naruto and said, "Ahh Naruto, I've been wondering when you were going to show up!"

The woman turned around and looked at Naruto in amusement . "So _this_ is the squirt you said that would be coming to visit."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and losing her temper yelled out. "HEY WHO YOU CALLING A SQUIRT!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!"

At this the woman started to laugh and turned back to the Hokage and said, "Wow you were right, she is kinda loud." She turned around, walked up next to Naruto, knelt down at eye level and said, "I like you squirt. You've got guts. You will make a fine ninja some day. The name is Mitarashi Anko! Hope to see you around sometime squirt!" And with that she stood up, ruffled Naruto's hair and walked out the door.

The Hokage coughed a little to grab her attention. "Now that that is over with, I assume we can get down to business. Have a seat little one."

Naruto sat in a chair directly across from the Hokage, who was currently taking another drag of his pipe. He blew out the smoke and smiled at Naruto. "So seeing as how it is the first of the month I am assuming that you are looking for your allowance, am I correct?"

Naruto put her hand behind her head and laughed. "You know me to well old man!"

He cringed at her calling him this. "Naruto, would it hurt you to show me some respect every once and a while?" She simply smiled and laughed. "Well I would love to see what you have been up to lately, but as you can see because of the amount of paper work I have, I am very busy. Here is your spending money for this month." He handed Naruto an envelope, which she immediately began to open.

She looked and inside and her mouth dropped. "Old man, there is a LOT of money in here!" she loudly exclaimed clearly excited and a little confused.

He took another drag of his pipe and smiled at her and said, "Oh come now. It's to my understanding that you have birthday coming up in nine days, correct? Think of it as an early birthday present."

She jumped up off the chair and ran around his desk and gave the Hokage a gigantic hug. "Your the best old man! Thanks a lot!" And with that she turned and ran out of his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a bench not far from the Hokage Tower, Anko was sitting and thinking to herself. 'So that girl is the one that is hated so much by the entire village. Poor girl, maybe I should ask her to get some lunch with me. I think she would enjoy some company.' With that Anko heard some commotion over by the tower. She looked over to see Naruto jump out of the front door and pump her fist in the air while cheering. Anko simply laughed and waited for Naruto to go walking by.

* * *

Naruto was walking away from the Hokage tower to get some lunch when she heard a voice that sounded a little familiar "Hey there squirt!" Naruto turned to see none other than Anko sitting on a bench to her right. 

"QUIT CALLING ME SQUIRT!!! ARGHHH!" seethed Naruto.

Anko looked at the young girl and laughed while ruffling her hair. "I like you kid!" There was a moment of silence before Anko spoke up again, "I'm curious, would you perhaps want to go out and get some lunch with me?"

Naruto simply stared at Anko in shock, no one has every asked her to go to lunch with them, let alone be nice to her, well besides the Third of course. "Uhhh, are you serious?" Naruto timidly asked.

"I sure am there squirt!"

Naruto smiled very widely and let out a tear which she quickly wiped away hoping that Anko didn't notice. "Sure I guess! Can we go to Ichiruka Ramen?"

Anko quickly responded in slight annoyance, "Ugh, sure squirt, but I was really hoping for some dango."

And with that the two girls walked off down the street, Naruto with the biggest smile on her face that she has had in a while. The Third Hokage had watched these events in his crystal ball and smiled blowing out a puff of smoke. 'I'm glad that Naruto met Anko, maybe now Naruto won't be so alone.'

* * *

**A/N** Welp folks, thats the new chapter. It's a bit long I think, but oh well. Next Chapter will have Naruto and Anko's trip to Ichiruka, and probably Naruto's Birthday. Hopefully i will start the genin exam and team placement in 2 chapters. but i need some help. Id like to do a vote on who you guys think should be on Naruto's genin team, along with who the sensei should be. I'm going to let you readers decide, but i'll need your votes. Also, vote on pairings...please. So Read and Review and Vote. It will make me very happy. The more reviews I get the quicker I will write and post the new chapter! 

**PS. Please Please vote on teams, Sensei's, and Pairings**


	3. Ramen and a Birthday

A/N: So Its been a while hasn't it. Um, I am terribly sorry for having this 3 month wait without so much as a warning or anything. I really can't say I have a particularly good excuse either. Simply busy with class and work, combined with some extreme laziness and lack of motivation. I apologize and hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I do NOT intend on having this become a popular trend. I plan to have a new chapter out at absolute latest every 2 weeks, but hopefully I'll be able to put a new chapter out every week. But I do have summer classes and a job, but I will not abandon this. So once again sorry and now on to the next chapter!

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

* * *

When Naruto and Anko finally made their way over to Ichiraku Ramen they found it to be quite empty. They both decide to take a seat and Naruto sees Ayame and decides to call out. "Ayame-neechan!" Ayame then turned around and smiled when she noticed the young Naruto and that's when she noticed someone new. "Naruto, How are you today and who is your friend?" she asked politely. Naruto paused for a moment and wondered 'I wonder if Anko is really my friend? Well she did want to get food with me and stuff so I guess she is!' "I'm great! Oh and this is Anko!" Naruto proclaimed. Anko just smiled up at Ayame and and says, "Glad to meet you!".

After the brief introduction Ayame asks the two of them what they would like to eat. "Hmm, I think I'll start with 2 large misdo ramen's and 1 large pork ramen!" said the cheerful Naruto. Anko decided to ask a question," I don't suppose you guys sell dango do you?" Ayame just frowned and said, "No we don't. Sorry about that." Anko then casually replied with, " Ok then I guess I'll just go with 1 large chicken ramen." Ayame smiled then walked off to the back of the store.

Anko looked over to Naruto and decided to strike up a conversation. "So squirt, what do you plan to do when you get older?" Naruto frowned at being called squirt again but decided that she would answer her new friend anyways, "I want to become a ninja. Not just any ninja, but the best ninja so I can gain recognition from the rest of the village!" 'Hmmm, a ninja huh?' Anko thought. She then replied to Naruto with "So I take it then that you want to be the Hokage right? The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village and is a very important person." Naruto thought for a moment before she smirked then practically yelled "Yeah, that's what I want to be, the Hokage!" Anko then smirked and thought to herself, 'I like this kid, she has a lot of spirit. Albeit she is a bit loud'

A few minutes later Ayame came back with a few bowls of ramen and smiled at them. "Here you go! Is there anything else I can get for you two?" Naruto smirked and then stated, "Nope, I'm good Neechan!" Anko just shook her head and simply said "No thank you." Naruto smiled then yelled out "Itadakimasu!" and then proceeded to devour her ramen like tomorrow would never come. At this, Anko simply stared in amazement and somewhat shock. After a few minutes she recovered and began to eat her ramen also.

After the meal and some talking, Anko decided to pay for both meals and then decided that it was time for her to be heading out. She looked over at Naruto and smiled then said, "Well squirt, its been fun, but I have some things that I need to do, so I must be going. Its been quite fun though, we should do it again sometime!" Naruto looked up in shock, "You really mean it?". Anko chuckled and replied, "Yeah squirt, I really mean it." Naruto then let out a big smile and ran over and gave Anko a huge hug. Anko returned it then stood up and bid Naruto farewell and then vanished in a plume of smoke.

* * *

The next few days for Naruto were fairly uneventful. 9 days pass and Naruto wakes up on her birthday.

* * *

When Naruto woke up she looked at the clock, '10:30, well what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?' she thought. She managed to sleepily make her way to the shower and after a long nice shower she dried off and changed into her clothes that she had set out. She went into the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cup ramen and then went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then meandered over to the calender. 'Hmm, it's my birthday today...' She shuddered, bad things always seem to happen to the girl on her birthday and she could never figure out why. 'I just wont leave my apartment today, then maybe nothing bad will happen!'

Outside her apartment, Naruto could here the beginning of the festival that is always held on her birthday. It may still be fairly early, but that never stopped Konoha from celebrating on this day. Naruto walked around her apartment and was quite bored and thinking of things to do. 'Perhaps I'll just clean the whole apartment. It kinda needs it.' And with that for the next few hours she diligently cleaned her small apartment. When she was finally done, she was just about to sit down and relax when she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw the Sandaime. She quickly opened the door and let him in.

"Happy Birthday Naruto! How have you been today?" Naruto smiled and replied "Pretty good Old Man! I just got bored so I cleaned my apartment." Sandaime smiled and looked around the room and admired its cleanliness. "Well Naruto, how about we head out to Ichiraku, my treat?" Naruto ran up and hugged and while yelling "Your the best Old Man!". Inwardly he shuddered and thought, 'I really wish she would call me something else other than old man...'

* * *

While eating their ramen the Sandaime decides to ask Naruto a question. "Hey Naruto, have you thought about what you want to do when you get older?" Naruto paused for a moment before putting on a large grin. "I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever and become the Hokage and have everyone look up to me and acknowledge me!" He smiled at her and said, "Well those are some fine goals, and I'm sure a talented girl such as yourself will surely be able top achieve those goals. As soon as your old enough I'll make sure that you get enrolled in the ninja academy." She looked at him in awe before she finally said, "Really? Your really are the best Old Man!" And with lunch being over Naruto and the Sandaime decided to part there ways.

* * *

While she was walking home, she remembered that she was out of food at the house so she decided to go to the market to get some food for the next week or so. This took her a few more hours and all the while she was getting nasty stares and she could hear people talking about her, but she decided to just not pay attention to them. People could be so mean to her sometimes. When she was finally done it was around 5 or 6 and starting to get a little dark. By now the festival is in full swing and the partying could be heard from anywhere in Konoha. Naruto decided that she should probably get home with all of the groceries that she bought so she headed off towards her apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of very angry and slightly drunk villagers along with some ninja were busy scanning the crowds for a certain little girl. They were determined to end her life this year and finally get their revenge. Finally, one of them spotted her. "Look there it is! Over there walking with some food! Lets get her!" And with that, they started to close in on Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had been walking when all of the sudden she saw a crowd of people with what looked to be makeshift weapons and a few even had torches. They were closing in on her fast and when she turned, it seemed that she was surrounded. "Please, don't hurt me! Why me? What have I ever done to any of you?" she cried out. "HA! You know damn well what you did to us! Don't pretend to be innocent around us, we know better!" And with that, the villagers closed in and started giving Naruto the beating of her now 8 year old life. She cried out in pain and was waiting to die when she heard some commotion and the beatings stopped. That was when she heard the voice, "Touch her again, and I'll kill every last one of you! Shame on all of you for treating this poor little girl like this. Ill make sure that all of you are properly reprimanded for your actions!" Naruto was thinking about who this person could be, but the voice was definitely a female. "Why are you protecting that monster? Don't you know who that is!?" one of the villagers exclaimed. The mystery woman then spoke up, " Yes I do, she is Uzumaki Naruto and is a now 8 year old child of this village, and If you all want to harm her, you will have to go through me!"

It was about this time when about 10 anbu members jumped down and surrounded the small group of villagers. One of the Anbu members spoke up. "What is going on here?" The mystery woman replied, "These villagers and ninja were trying to beat and kill this little girl here before I decided to jump in and help. All of them should be taken in on charges of assault and attempted murder!" The Anbu members looked at the woman and nodded before proceeding to take the group of 20 or so people to the Police Headquarters. The mystery woman knelt down and scooped Naruto up and quickly but carefully took her off to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital many glares were sent towards the young girl but with a glare from the mystery woman followed by some killer intent, Naruto quickly found herself in a room getting her wounds treated.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up and could see a bright light and noticed that she was in an all white room, which means she definitely was not in her apartment, and thats when she remembered what happened the night before. She slowly sat up and was about to look around when she heard a voice, "Hey there squirt, glad to see your finally awake. Feeling any better?" She turned her head and sitting in a chair besides the bed was none other than Anko. "Yeah, I guess so. How did I get here, and I guess where is here?" Anko sighed then decided to explain, "Well squirt, I was taking a walk last night and I heard a commotion so I decided to check it out. I saw some villagers beating up on someone and when I got a closer look I noticed it was you. So I decided to step in and stop them and then not to long afterwards some Anbu showed up and took care of the mob and I carried you to here, which is also know as the hospital." There was a brief pause and Naruto looked as if she was trying to take everything in. She finally decided to speak after a few minutes, "Thank you so much Anko-chan! I don't know why the rest of the village seems to hate me but I am glad at least there are some nice people out there like you and the Old Man!" At that Anko smiled but then decided to ask another question. "So Naruto, are you still planning on becoming a ninja when you grow up?" Naruto got a look of determination on her face and said, "You bet, just you watch, I'll be the best ninja there every is!" Anko then smirked and said, "Well how would you like to start you ninja training early. If you want , whenever I don't have a mission I could train you to become a ninja and maybe even continue training you throughout your time at the academy." When Anko finished saying that, Naruto could hardly contain herself. "I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO TRAIN ME! WILL YOU REALLY?" she yelled out. Anko laughed and said, "Yeah squirt, I really will train you, but It wont be easy." Naruto smiled and said, "OK, I accept. Thank you so very very much. You are the best Anko-chan!"

* * *

The next few days Naruto took it easy but then a week after she was out of the hospital, Naruto began her harsh training under Anko who had it ok'ed by the Hokage himself. The next few years she trained hard and began her time at the ninja academy when she turned 9. She continued to secretly train with Anko during this time and the two of them became quite close which seemed to make the Sandaime quite happy.

* * *

A/N: Well guys, Since I made you all wait so long, I give you my longest chapter yet at 2117 words not including the A/N's. I really hope you guys liked this. Next chapter will be the time skip to the Genin exam. I decided to cram all of this into 1 chapter since I made you all wait so long. Oh and before I forget but sorry to all those that want Itachi x Naruto but I just don't think I'll be able to make that one happen. I'm leaning to either making this either

a) Haku x Naruto

b) Gaara x Naruto

c) Sasuke x Naruto

So take your pick from those 3 for the pairing. Also, I'm still open for the sensei but I have decided that regardless the team will be Naruto Sasuke and the third teammate I don't know yet, but it will probably be Sakura unless you all wish to have someone else which I would be perfectly fine with. So please vote for a sensei, and if you want, the third teammate, otherwise Ill just have to decide myself. Also, I MAY be interested in getting a beta (someone to preread the chapter and edit it) because I feel as if I may make some mistakes and want this to be as good as I can. So if you are interested send me a pm and Ill get back to you. Preferably someone that has work of their own on the site. Well I guess that's all. As I said earlier I hope to have chapters out at latest every 2 weeks, but no promises. Thank you all for being patient.


End file.
